KK Seasons
by KKandPercy
Summary: This story is about the kingdom keepers going through the seasons.  read the chapter for more info
1. Halloween

Authors note: For those of you who actually read these lame authors note.. I am SOOO sorry for those who want me to update my other stories! I have been suuupppeeeerrr Busy! so i have NO CLUE when i will be able to update.. It should be soon though! BUT **NONE**OF THE STORIES ARE DISCONTINUED! This was inspired by one of my best friends! Aly_owl2! Thank you for the idea! :) R&R if you feel like it.. no flaming.. blah blah. BTW I DO NOT HATE HALLOWEEN. ok... now on with the story..( Btw this story was called A KK HALLOWEEN, but i decided to add the seasons and holidays to this sooo.. yeah...)I dont own anything!

Enjoy!

Halloween: Finn's POV

Halloween... My least Favorite " holiday" of the year. _**Why?**_you ask? Because Ever since last year in the ride: pirates of the Caribbean, Maleficent wanted to get revenge. On top of that my sister always steals my candy! Call me crazy but It's _just plain wrong! _

I especially hate this year because Maleficent keeps threatening to kill me this upcoming Halloween and I'm scared out of my mind. For those of you laughing at me. Stop it... You have NO idea how hard it is not to be freaked out by some annoying green mutant lady who hates your guts and has the power to Kill you!

Anyway.. what was I talking about again?.. oh yeah! Halloween, my least favorite day of the year next to Maybeck's birthday. ( long story) Personally, I think it's stupid. There's just no point to it. Scarying people! Woo! Excitement! ( please note that was a sarcastic comment.)I get scared everyday of my life by three things: Maleficent, Chernabog, and Maybeck. _**Why I added Maydork to the list?**_Well apparently, his goal in life is to pull as many pranks on me. Like yesterday, I was in Escher's keep and then all of a sudden some killer snake lands next to where I was sitting. I jumped off the couch, landed on the floor, and heard someone laughing. Right away I knew it was Maybeck. He grabbed the snake and threw it at me forgetting to tell me it was RUBBER. So I freaked out then after my realization I told Maydork I would get him back. I will too.. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow.. but I will.

By the way speaking of Ecsher's keep.. I'm on my way there right now. This place is so dark and creepy ever since they decorated it for Halloween.

Soon I'm up at Ecsher's keep. Amanda is the only one up there.

" Hey.", I say.

" Hey.", she said sighing.

" Something wrong?"

" What? Nope! "

I never understood girls. Like I'm going to start now.

" OK.", I say and sit down. She looked at me confused.

" You ARE in a bad mood!", she said," Jess said you would be!"

I groaned. Jess needs to stop predicting MY future. For example, in the Animal Kingdom she said I would be swung around by a Yeti.

It came true.

Or that time she said Maleficent's bird would "try" to attack me.

Oh, it didn't _try_ to attack me. It _did _attack me.

Oh! and lets not forget how she said Amanda and I would be a couple soon. Thank goodness. For once she was wrong.

I hope.

" So, where is everybody?"

" I don't know."

" Oh.. but is something wrong?" ( Please note this is where the girls say: AWWW! Finn you're so sweet for caring about Amanda! Trust me.. I know..)

" No, I was just thinking."

" About..?", I pressed on.

" That annoying Halloween Dance."

I should explain that.. See the high school we go to is really weird and decided to have a high school Halloween dance. I think its stupid, but apparently the teachers thought it would be a "good idea" to get rid of a bunch of money they already have saved. Again I say: STUPID.

"Why do you say that?", I ask.

" Because I don't want to go.. but I do but people keep asking me to the dance."

" Oh.."

" So did you ask anyone to this pointless dance?"

" Um... no."

I swear I could see she was trying not to smile, but then again I don't understand girls.

" Well.. we could always go together..", I say. I have no idea why I said that.

Her eyes lit up.

" Umm.. yeah I would Love that.", she smiled.

I'm guessing you're expecting something "sweet" or "cute" to happen, but no. Maybeck walked into the room.

" What's up lovebirds?", he said. Funny how he would say that since if he was here five minutes he would've heard everything through the door. Or maybe he did.

* * *

So it's a day before Halloween. I'm freaking out. _**Why, you people that are reading this ask? **_Well, for one Halloween is tomorrow! Maleficent is after me! Now I know what your thinking. _**How do you know she's after you?**_I already told you. Because of last Halloween! There's this thing called" paying-attention-while-reading". Trust me. It works.

Anyway, the other reason why I'm freaked out is that the dance is tonight. I'm just going to say this now...WHAT WAS I THINKING? I should've just kept my mouth shut and said to Amanda," We should stay home and watch TV." WHY COULDN'T I HAVE SAID THAT? I'd rather fight Overtakers.

Little did I know I will have to in a few hours.

Standing awkwardly in front of Amanda's house was bad enough but the bat was creepy. I remember the last time being here, There was a bat the same size watching us which is how Maleficent found out about Amanda and Jess being fairlies. It couldn't possibly the same one.. right? I shook the thought.

Amanda opened the door and came out. I hope I didn't look like an idiot seeing her. She was wearing a long purple dress. She had small pumpkin earings and her hair was down looking perfect.

By the way, for those who are like: OMW.. Why the heck is she wearing that? HELLOO Costume party!

Well.. actually no costumes or masks are allowed. Stupid, right?

Anyway, she just stood there and said," Are you okay?"

" What? Oh! yeah!"

Needless to say, I felt like an idiot.

After the awkward moment we were at the dance before we knew it. For some reason I had a bad feeling being here. It's school though, what could possibly harm me besides the teachers giving me a F for my grade?

" So, Wanna dance?", I ask.( For those of you reading this saying AWWWW! ..well.. just keep reading.)

" Sure.", Amanda smiled.

Were sooo close too... (Not that I'm saying I wanted to dance with her.. Well I did otherwise why would I ask? Oh nevermind with the rant! )

All of a sudden weird Zombies walked into the room. Most people thought it was entertainment, I wasn't too sure. I mean how could I know if they were overtakers? I've never seen one outside of the park before, well... besides Maleficent.. but I don't like to talk about that.

" Finn... Overtakers..", I heard Amanda mutter.

" How can you tell?", I ask.

She muttered something about an Idiot.. Hmm wonder who that could be.. She said," They are calling your name, stupid!"

" No they aren't!"

" Yes they are!"

Well... she was right I heard the zombies calling out my name. That's when I knew Maleficent wanted her revenge early. I Hate Maleficent. And I always will.

" What do we do?", Amanda asked.

" We could run OR fight them. Personally I say we should run."

" We can take them." Ha says the one who has fairlie powers! All I can do is turn into a hologram and come up with a plan! Plus, she didn't look like she believed we could beat up a bunch of zombies. To be honest I thought we would be dead by the end of the night.

The Zombies spotted me and started walking towards me. Of course I'm their target. So I did the heroic thing to do.

I ran.

And Amanda was right behind me.

* * *

For those readers out there actually taking the time to read this ( Your Fangirls.. Unless your a guy...WEIRD ) I have no idea what happened to the other people at the dance. They seemed find that Monday Morning, the day after Halloween, when I went to school So I'm guessing the Zombies left them alone. As for me and Amanda we where up at Ecsher's Keep Halloween night. Safe from Zombies. And Bats. And Snakes( Which really have nothing to do with Halloween.. oh well.. I hate them anyway). And Spiders. And Maleficent. And Anything besides zombies, bats, snakes, and spiders that Maleficent sent after

me. Funny thing was is that I actually enjoyed Halloween. Maybe that's because I was with Amanda and kept all my candy. ( I hid my candy. Muhahaha)

So here's some advice for you this Halloween: Hang out with friends, Keep your candy near by, and avoid any creatures that may be an Overtaker.

Happy Halloween,

~Finn Whitman

P.S. For all those fangirls out there... I'm dating Amanda.. (Yes.. Jess turned out to be right that we would be a couple...-_-) BUT Because I'm dating her does not give you the right to send me Death threats! You fangirls DON'T have a chance with me! *cough* jeannie *cough*


	2. Maydork's Bday!

Hey people! For those of you wondering about my other stories..I am Almost done with the next chapter of "When things go wrong". I honestly have no idea when Maybecks birthday is but i just came up with this idea... soo.. YUP. Also I was going to make a thanksgiving one but I didn't have any ideas.. _ lol Enjoy!

_**I don't own the Kingdom Keepers. **_

Maydorks B-day! : Finn's POV

Remember how I said Maybeck's birthday was one of the worst holidays? Well.. Maybeck's b-day is here. Ugh. Like I really care how old Maybeck is! I hate this day of the year! It means he can prank me as much as he can without me pranking back. This is why I will stay home and call in sick. Little did I know.. That wasn't about to happen.

* * *

" NO! No no no no no no no!", I said in Escher's Keep when Philby reminded me about Maybeck's b-day. It was a week from today.

" Oh come on! You fight Overtakers, snakes, and Dragons and you're scared about Maybeck?"

"Yes! You have no idea what he does! Last year Green paint fell on top of me! I had green hair for two weeks!"

He laughed," Oh yeah! That was Funn- um. tragic. Yeah.. very tragic."

" Yes it was tragic! He's lucky We didn't get a visit from any overtakers!"

" That would've been hilarious! They would've died of laughter at you- um.. That would've been ... _tragic_."

" Who knows what Maybeck will do this year to me!"

" Or maybe he'll do nothing."

" Knowing Maydork? HA, yeah right!"

" Maybe that's his prank! Not pranking you to get you paranoid!"

" He's not that smart."

" True.."

* * *

For the next week I was freaked out. But to keep my mind off of that I kept volunteering to go into different rides.( We were only going in rides to see if Overtakers were plotting my death... you know the usual.) Everyone thought I was nuts to keep volunteering each night but I had to do something.

The night of Maybecks Birthday was horrible. Well... for me. Philby, Amanda, and I went to the Peter Pan ride. Needless to say I didn't want to go in this ride.

" This ride isn't my favorite. I'm more of a Haunted Mansion fan.", said Amanda.

We looked at her oddly.

" What? When the ride isn't attacking me I like it!"

We got into the ride. I was forced to ride alone (even though i'd rather ride with Amanda) but apparently no one cares about what I think.

The ride started. We went through scene after scene but no Overtakers were there. The ride got the end but when I got out of the "flying boat" I saw Amanda and Philby weren't there.

" Philby? Amanda?", I said.

Oh no. Why do these things happen to me?

I felt a wave of panic come over me. What if they were captured? But I really didn't want to go inside the ride again. What about the others? I could lie to them and say Philby and Amanda really wanted some popcorn. But I don't lie.

I bend the truth in a non lying way.

While I was thinking of a plan, the unexpected happened.

_SMACK!_

A pie fell on top of me.

"_Maydork!_ If you're out here I'm going to kill you!"

With pie on me I walked to Escher's keep. _**And guess who was there?**_

Philby and Amanda. Really appreciate the friendship!

" Nice pie. It's a good look on you.", said Maybeck snickering along with everyone else.

" That means so much coming from you.",I said sarcastically.

Then on the table I noticed there was about ten pies.

" Hey can I have one of these?", I asked.

" Sure.", said Maydork.

I took one and went over to Maybeck.

" By the way." I shoved the pie in Maybecks face." Happy Birthday!"


	3. Christmas

Hello! I have been having terrible writers block for my other stories.. but DO NOT WORRY! i will still finish them! Also have a great Christmas! Few ideas are from my cuz knjjonasfan! :) ENJOY!

Christmas: Finn's POV

Christmas is one of my favorite holidays. Everyone is so cheerful. Even Maybeck is in a good mood ( and that is RARE) . But although the month of December is bright.. doesnt exactly mean everyone will go on vacation. Meaning: the Overtakers are still out to get us. Don't believe me? Well.. keep reading.

On a cold december night I was standing outside the castle freezing to death until I couldn't take it anymore... You see I was waiting for Amanda since we were going to meet the others at the Haunted Mansion. Apparently Jess went in there and never came out. Not exactly the top 100 things I wanted for christmas.

Oh well.

Anyway, I was still waiting for Amanda to get out of the castle to meet me.. But I was cold. VERY COLD and I couldn't take it anymore so I walked into the castle, which was a big mistake.

I walked more and more through the castle. Then I heard a scream so I did the dumbest thing to do.

I ran towards the sound.

I stopped and listened. There were voices in the hallway of the castle.

" Where is he?"

I didn't like the sound of that.

" Who?"

That voice was Amanda's. Oh greeaatt..

" You know who I'm talking about!"

" Do I? Cuz if I do then I would've answered you allready, don't you think?"

" Pest! Be gone with you!"

Then a second later Amanda was standing next to me. _Maybe Maleficent's powers are messed up, since Amanda moved ten feet away, _I thought.

" Finn?", she said surprised. Then she realized what she just did. She just proved that I was watching them and now Maleficent knows where I am.

"Run!", I said. We ran out of the castle as fast as we could.

In case you have never been to the Magic Kingdom during the holidays, you have no idea what your missing. Everything looks like snow has fallen on it and the rides are changed, like the Haunted Mansion. It's all "jacked up" as Maybeck would say.( get it? because of The Nightmare Before Christmas? The character Jack? Ooohh nevermind.) Amanda and I ran all the way to the Haunted Mansion.

" What took you guys so long?", asked Philby.

We both groaned. We hate Maleficent.

" They were probably-", Maybeck started to say but I cut him off." _No_. We were not doing anything _you_ would suggest."

" You don't even know what I was about to say!"

" Don't have to."

Charlene said," Before you guys start bickering about stupid things we need a plan."She looked at me.

See that's the downside of being a leader. Everyone wants me to make the decisions.

" Well, some of us will have to go in there.", I say.

" But what if Jess is fine and we can go back to the castle and play Truth or Dare?", said Maybeck.

I ignored him.

" I vote Philby and Finn to go in there.", said Willa.

"I agree with that!", said Charlene. It was clear those two did not want to go in the mansion.

" I should go.", said Maybeck.

Philby and I looked at each other then we started walking to the mansion.

" Oh Come on! Doesn't my opinion count!"

" No!", Philby and I yelled.

I could hear the girls laughing at him.

" Twas the nightmare before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was peaceful not even a mouse."

"Philby, SHUT UP."

"The stockings, all hung by the chimney with care. When opened that morning would cause such a scare!"

" You're creeping me out!"

"The children all nestled all snug in there beds. Would have nightmares of monsters and skeleton heads!"

" SHUP UP!"

" What? It's just what they say in here. No need to be scared."

" I'm. Not. Scared."

" Whatever."

We were in the Elevator, which is why Philby wouldn't stop saying that stupid poem. I really don't know why he memorized it. But if I hear him say "Twas the nightmare before Chritstmas" one more time I was going to go crazy.

" Twas the Nightmare before Christmas."

" Philby!"

"Umm... that wasn't me."

Uh-oh.

The Elevator started working on its own. After the introduction we were in the main hallway.

" Maybe Maybeck should've came alone.", said Philby.

" Do you really mean that?"

" Heck no he wouldn't do anything, but this place is freaky."

We decided to walk through the ride. One because what if we got trapped in the doom buggie and two... there was only one cart. creepy...

We walked through the hallway then past madame leota but still no Jess. We got to the ballroom. Without realizing it I stopped and watched the "Ghost" dance.

" Please tell me you arent thinking about dancing with Amanda.", said Philby.

" No! Why would I?"

For those Fangirls out there wondering what's up with me and Amanda well.. You see... We like each other ( note the fangirls go : AWWWWWW!) BUT we're are not in a relationship. After Halloween Philby warned me not to get a girlfriend. When I asked why he said two words I hate: _Sleeping Beauty_. I got the message.

" Whatever Romeo.", Philby said.

" Not this again. Look, just because I don't want Maleficent recreating-"

" Shut UP! She's not _that_ smart! Don't give her any ideas!"

" Whatever. So hows everything going with you and Willa?"

" Let's go."

I laughed to myself. For those who ever talk to Philby and want to change the subject or get him to stop talking just ask him about Willa. He will _always_ change the subject.  
We got past the attic to the "backyard". I hate this ride. I always have to go inside it. Wewalked past the monster trees.

" Help!", a voice said.

" Who said that?", I asked.

" Who do you think! You would know_ Amanda's _voice anywhere!"

, said a voice. I turned around and saw it was Jess who said that, but the trees were holding her back.

" Let go you stupid trees!"

Philby started snickering," You go trapped by a bunch of _trees_?"

" Shut it and get an axe or something!"

" Sorry but the bride with an axe isn't here right now.", I said.

" Finn..", she warned.

"'Okay, okay. We'll figure something out."

" Hurry! I. Hate. Trees."

I had an idea. It wasn't good but no idea's a bad idea right?... right?

Anyway I went up to the tree and said," Um.. tree thing thats crushing my friend.. Can you please let her go?"

The trees dropped her and she ran out of the mansion. Philby looked at me confused and I shrugged. I had no idea what just happened.

We were finally outside of the mansion. I was happy. Wouldn't you be if you were in a creepy mansion? Plus those trees actually listened to me! Sweet! trees obey me!.. And then I saw what everyone was doing while I was in the mansion.

" YOU WEIRDO!", screamed Willa.

" Wow, Willa. Is that the best comeback you've got?", said Maybeck.

Amanda looked at me and said," They have been like this since you guys went to the mansion."

"PHILBY, TELL HIM THAT I'M RIGHT!", screamed Willa.. again.

" Umm.. What are you two even fighting about?", Philby asked.

" Your accent. I say you're from an alien planet chosen by the green aliens from toy story. Willa says I should shut up."

" YOU SHOULD!", said Willa.

" ALIEN PLANET?", said Philby. They three started fighting.

" Oh yeah! Don't worry about me! I just got trapped in a mansion! Thanks for CARING!", said Jess.

" I care.", said Amanda smirking.

" I don't!", said Maybeck. I don't even know how he could've heard Jess over Willa and Philby yelling at him.

Jess got into the fight. Then Charlene did after trying to make everyone else stop fighting.

Amanda and I just stood there awkwardly watching.

" As much as this entertains me.. Wanna leave them here?", she asked.

" Sure. Secret date?", I asked.

" Yup. Just like last weekend."


End file.
